School Play
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: Yuri will play the role of a prince in sleeping beauty. Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal will be watching. What will Wolfram do if he finds out what the ending will be? One-shot


A/N: Wolfram turned into a girl then Yuri turned into a cat. Now, no more transformations. This time, we'll send the guys to Earth and they'll watch a play. Please review!!!

**School Play**

Yuri is playing a prince on their school play Sleeping Beauty. And his mom is preparing his costume.

"Yuu-chan! Your costume is ready! Come here and try it on." Miko called.

"Ehhh?!?! What duh?! Puffy sleeves!!! Pumpkin pants!!! Waaaah!!! Mom there's no need for that big a costume. I only need a simple costume." Yuri complained.

"What are you saying Yuu-chan? Girls like boys who have outrageous outfits and goes out with them. And maybe after this play girls will go after you." She said.

"But mom…" Yuri said.

"Oh! I have an idea, why don't you invite Wolf-chan, Mr. Pony-tail guy and your godfather to see your play. You have to invite them!"

Miko pushed Yuri to the door then to the back yard then to the pool.

"Now Yuu-chan, when you get back, you must have them here. Or no baseball for a month." she demanded.

Yuri got sucked into the alternate world and out of the fountain. Conrad, Wolfram Gwendal and Günter are waiting for him.

"Welcome back Your Majesty." Conrad said.

"Listen guys, my mom said that I should invite you guys to our school play. I have to get you to Earth." Said Yuri.

"Your Majesty, what is this school play you speak of?" Günter asked.

"A school play is when selected students come in costume and reenact a story. And my role is a prince in Sleeping Beauty." He explained. "But I need a costume for a prince or else my mom will dress me up like a pumpkin."

"What about wearing my blue formal uniform? That's prince-like." Wolfram suggested.

"Thanks Wolfram." He said.

"I'll call a maid and let her prepare the blue uniform." Gwendal said.

After a few minutes, the group was all set to get to Earth when Anissina suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wolfram before you go, take this-speed-it-up-faster-kun it may help you. And Conrart, take this remember-it-all-kun." she hands. "And Gwendal, take the make-me-in-love-with-someone-kun to Wolfram and his highness." She whispered.

"Okay everybody, into the fountain and let's do this!" Yuri said.

"Wait Heika, why do I have to stay here and not witness your play?" Günter complained.

"Günter, you have to stay and run the country. I will leave you here because I trust you with my kingdom." He said.

"Oh! What great words I do not deserve of! Heika, I will not betray your trust!" Günter cried.

Before Günter can say another word, he noticed that the group was already gone. Miko was waiting for them to arrive. He held a bowl of curry again and fanned it's scent to the pool and the group arrived.

"Mom we're back!" Yuri said

"I knew fanning the curry will take you back home!"

"Hahaue! I'm back! So how are you?" Wolfram cheered

"My Wolf-chan! You are so well! I'm glad to see you here! I've already bought a wedding dress for you and a princess-like gown. Let's fit it."

"Of course Hahaue."

"Mom, I've already got a costume. Wolfram lent me his formal uniform. It's way better than pumpkin pants."

They went inside the house and changed formal clothes. And everybody went in the car.

"So, is everybody buckled in? And we're off!" Shoma said.

"What's this? Hahaue, why is the gown in my bag?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh! I must've given you the wrong bag. Sorry!" she said.

"Yuu-chan, did you memorize all your lines?" Shoma asked.

"I sure did dad. I memorized it by heart." Yuri said.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the school. Each viewer was given a script of the play. It was early night. Only a few people were there and Wolfram kept reading the script. He already knew how to speak and read Earth languages.

"Hahaue, how will the play end?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, the prince will kiss the sleeping princess and live happily ever after." Miko explained.

"What?! And who is this princess? I have to memorize the lines! I'll use the speed-it-up-faster-kun Anissina gave me. Wait, Conrart, hand me that remember-it-all-kun."

First, Wolfram turned on the speed-it-up-faster-kun and started to memorize so fast like he reads it once and he will never forget it. Then, after a few seconds, he turned on the remember-it-all-kun. Wolfram heard at the backstage that the princess has arrived. So he sneaked up and told the girl that her mom needed her help at home. So the girl told him to fill her place and the girl told the director that she had to leave.

"I wonder if the speed-it-up-faster-kun has a reverse effect."

Then Wolfram pushed the blue button then pointed it at the girl. And the girl walked so slowly outside that a worm was faster. He entered the dressing room and the make up artist was waiting.

"What happened to the girl playing the princess?" she asked.

"Uhm…She said that she couldn't make it so I have to fill up her place." He lied.

"Well, you're a pretty looking boy. You're even prettier than a girl. The boy playing the prince will be so fortunate. So, lets get started."

It took only a few minutes for make up to be put on since Wolfram's face is beautiful even without make up. Then he took the bag and took the dress inside it. He wore it and the make up artist was amazed.

"Holy jack rabbit! Seeing you would make the most beautiful creature look like a gargoyle." Said the make up artist.

Meanwhile, at the seats.

"Gwendal, where's Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

"Maybe he's in the comfort room." Gwendal said.

The room went dark and there was a single spotlight at the narrator.

"Good evening everyone. The play Sleeping beauty is about a…"said the narrator.

The play went on until it was Wolfram's turn.

"Conrart, don't you think that sleeping beauty is Wolfram? Look closely." Gwendal said.

"You're right! It is Wolfram! Miko, Wolfram's up there." Conrad said

"Oh! Is that wolf-chan? He's beautiful!" Miko said as she took a lot of pictures

Yuri didn't see Wolfram because he was in the dressing room. When it was Yuri's part to blind dance Wolfram from behind, Wolfram turned to Yuri and…

"Hi wimp…" Wolfram whispered.

"Wolfram, what are you doing here?" Yuri whispered.

"Dancing with you. You really are a wimp…"Wolfram replied

"Stop calling me a wimp…" he whispered.

The play went on to the sword fighting part with the witch. Wolfram was watching from backstage. He was watching beside the curtain.

"I could easily tell that he was acting to use a sword. Moreover he's using a blunt sword Morgif. What a wimp he is." he sighed.

When Yuri's part was over he approached Wolfram.

"It's your turn. Good luck." said Yuri.

"Saying a line like that shows you're wimpier." Said Wolfram.

Then Yuri didn't notice that there was a ball in front of him and he stepped on the ball and fell over.

"See?" Wolfram giggled and turned to go to the stage.

Wolfram lies on the bed and put the covers. He pretended to be in a deep sleep. Most likely dead.

"Oh my princess, let me awaken you by giving you this kiss." Yuri said aloud.

And slowly, he reached for Wolfram.

"_I can't believe it. Am I actually going to kiss Wolfram in front of these people? I feel like I can't even move an inch. Can this be a dream? Or is it reality? I can't kiss him! He's a boy and so am I. This is getting out of line."_

Suddenly, Gwendal remembered to shot them with the make-me-in-love-with-someone-kun. (Zzzaaappp!!!). Meanwhile on the stage, Yuri was startled.

"_What's this? I feel like I have the confidence to kiss him. Why didn't I kiss him before? Was I too scared or too foolish?" _Yuri thought.

"Wimp, kiss me…" Wolfram whispered.

"_No matter what, the show must still go on. Here it goes…" Yuri thought_

The audience held their breath as they were at the edge of their seat.

(Dramatic drums beating)

Yuri did it. He kissed Wolfram. Then, slowly, Wolfram opened his eyes and hugged Yuri. (Audience applauded)

"You've proven that you're not a wimp. Good job Yuri." Wolfram whispered.

"I've actually kissed Wolfram." Yuri whispered to himself.

"The princess & the prince lived happily ever after. THE END" Said the narrator.

Then the cast appeared. And bowed as the audience applauded.

After the play, Miko, Conrad, Gwendal, Shori and Shoma went to Wolfram's dressing room.

"Wolf-chan! You were brilliant! And the best part is, you did it in a small amount of time!" Miko exclaimed as she hugged Wolfram.

Then Yuri entered that dressing room.

"Yuu-chan! You had the guts to kiss Wolfram! You really are the son of Jennifer of Yokohama!" she cheered.

After Yuri and Wolfram dressed to go back home they went in the car and they got home.

They reached home and had a celebratory curry. And you know what happens to Yuuram. Same as the end of the play. When they got to Shin Makoku, they lived happily ever after.

A/N: That's all Please review…^^


End file.
